Where Is Sabu-chan?
by Kagamichin
Summary: Sabu-chan foge de casa, e agora? Quem irá salvá-lo! / Gazette - ReitaxRuki
1. Fuga

**Where Is Sabu-chan?**

**I – Fuga**

Depois de uma semana inteira e uma tarde toda agitada e cheia de ensaios, Ruki já fazia planos para a noite, como ficar trancado no quarto aos amassos com o namorado, mas ainda não havia dito isso para Reita. Apenas estava planejando uma noite incrível para o baixista e para si próprio. Reita levava o baixinho para casa, pois este havia dormido em sua casa na noite anterior, e sequer havia voltado para o próprio apartamento desde então. Passaram o caminho todo conversando banalidades e trocando olhares cobiçosos.

O carro estacionou na frente do prédio luxurioso daquele bairro. Ruki desceu e abriu o portão, com Reita logo atrás. O enfaixado passou pelo portão, fazendo menção de fechá-lo, mas a mão de seu namorado o puxou impaciente, o que acabou por deixá-lo aberto, assim como a porta do pequeno hall de entrada. O pequeno puxou o outro diretamente para o elevador, não estava afim de subir as escadas, mesmo que seu apartamento fosse no segundo andar.

Entraram no elevador e assim que as portas metálicas foram fechadas, Reita avançou com desejo para cima do menor, prensando o corpo pequeno contra a parede gélida do cubículo e atacando ferozmente a boca convidativa e carnuda de Ruki. Este se agarrou ao pescoço de Reita, puxando-o cada vez mais próximo.

Ruki queria provocar o maior e sabia que conseguia com um simples gesto. E por saber disso abusava, principalmente se o plano era deixar o loiro insano ao ponto de querer jogar o baixinho em qualquer canto e o fazer gritar por seu nome. Reita já estava com as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Ruki e este apenas esfregava-se com vontade contra o baixo ventre, levemente desperto, do parceiro.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, Ruki empurrou Reita para o lado, saindo calmamente da caixa metálica como se há minutos atrás eles não estivessem quase tirando as roupas dentro daquele local. Akira, desgostoso pelo gesto do namorado, o seguiu de qualquer maneira, lançando olhares desejosos para o corpo a alguns centímetros a sua frente.

Ruki pegou as chaves no bolso e abriu a porta. Assim que entrou Sabu veio correndo em sua direção, fazendo a maior festa para o seu dono. Ruki o pegou no colo e deixou o bichinho peludo o lamber. Em troca Ruki acariciava sua cabecinha e ria de toda aquela saudade que o cachorrinho sentia de si.

Enquanto isso, Reita estava escorado no batente da porta, observando aquela cena engraçada e principalmente, observando todos os movimentos do namorado. Estava prestes a sair daquela posição para agarrar a cintura de Ruki e o atirar contra a parede, porém o baixinho virou-se para ele, sorrindo e ficou o encarando, enquanto colocava a bola de pelos no chão. Sabu logo sumiu da vista de ambos.

— Nee Rei-chan - Ruki escorou-se na porta aberta, encarando o outro de maneira provocativa - O que pretende fazer de noite?

— Hm... Não tenho nada planejado. Quer fazer algo... Especial? - falou com um duplo sentido palpável na frase e sorriu de canto.

— Hai! Quero ir numa boate, vamos Reita? - Ruki se fez de desentendido quanto a indireta do mais velho.

— Tudo bem, eu passo para te pegar às oito horas pode ser?

— Como você preferir, koi!

— Então esteja pronto às oito. E não quero saber de atrasos, como você sempre os faz. - falou fazendo uma cara brava ao lembrar das vezes em que ficou por horas esperando o menor se ajeitar.

— Hai, hai! Prometo que às oito em ponto eu estarei pronto! - Ruki riu brevemente, sabia que o outro era impaciente e se caso se atrasasse acabaria estragando seu maravilhoso plano.

— Ótimo!

Reita desencostou-se do batente e se aproximou de Ruki, deixando o menor colado à porta, prensando-o contra a mesma. E novamente as bocas se juntaram num desejo mútuo. As mãos vagando pelo corpo um do outro e os baixos ventres se provocando com a leve pressão que faziam um no outro. Ruki afastou o loiro levemente.

— Se quiser que eu fique pronto até o horário combinado, então me deixe ir me ajeitar! Por que já são... - Ruki pôs a mão no bolso da calça do mais velho a fim de pegar o celular, mas propositalmente e brevemente passou a mão por cima do baixo ventre do namorado, logo pegando o celular de Reita, olhando a hora – Já são sete horas.

Ruki sorriu de canto. Colocando o celular de volta no bolso da calça do namorado e novamente esbarrou a mão no lugar sensível e quase totalmente desperto do mais velho. Reita não aguentando a provocação, prensou novamente o menor contra a porta, esfregando com desejo o seu baixo ventre contra o do baixinho. Reita aproximou a boca do ouvido de Ruki e sussurrou roucamente.

— Sim, vai se ajeitar, koi, eu volto daqui à uma hora. - falando isso sugou brevemente o lóbulo da orelha de Ruki, se afastando um pouco para então depositar um beijo delicado nos lábios vermelhos a sua frente. Logo se afastou do menor e do apartamento, entrando no elevador e deixando Ruki abobado olhando para o namorado maravilhoso que tinha.

— Ele me deixa sempre sem reação... Como ele pode exercer toda essa força em mim?! Por Buda! Preciso ir tomar banho!

Rapidamente Ruki fechou a porta e se direcionou ao o banheiro.

O tempo passou voando. Já eram mais de 8 horas e o celular de Ruki tocava insistentemente. Ruki pegou o celular as pressas, enquanto vestia rapidamente a calça de couro.

— Reitaaaa!!! Me perdoe! Eu já estou descendo! – falou rápido e desligou na cara do baixista, sem nem ao menos deixar que este pedisse ou falasse algo.

"Ele vai me matar se eu continuar demorando desse jeito... Sabia que deveria ter tomado aquele banho rápido! Argh! Droga!"

Pegou uma camisa vermelha, abotoando os botões, apenas deixando os primeiros abertos, assim expondo seu peito nu. O típico colar com o pingente de cadeado estava no pescoço, assim como todos os outros acessórios, estava usando. Os cabelos estavam levemente arrepiados, dando-o um ar meio rebelde, mas totalmente sexy.

Pegou a carteira e o celular, colocando-os nos bolsos do casaco que levava em mãos. Chegou à porta e parou abruptamente.

— Sabu!? – falou relativamente alto, mas nada voltou em resposta.

— Sabu-chan?? – tentou novamente, mas também nada de um latido ou o aparecimento do cachorro.

— Hm... Deve estar em algum canto dormindo... – falou para si mesmo, e logo o celular tocou e o baixinho atendeu as pressas.

— Eu já estou descendo Reita! – e assim o loiro saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta rapidamente e descendo as escadas, ainda mais rápido. Deu sorte de encontrar a porta de entrada aberta, caso contrário teria que pegar a chave e iria se atrasar ainda mais só pelo fato de abri-la. Assim que apareceu do lado de fora, encontrou Reita apoiado no portão aberto. Ele definitivamente não estava com a melhor cara do mundo. Ruki aproximou-se do namorado e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Está atrasado.

— Gomen, Rei-chan!

— Entre logo no carro.

E assim Ruki o fez, ficando do lado do passageiro e Reita em seguida entrou do lado do motorista, ligando o carro e dando partida, dirigindo em direção a boate que Ruki tanto queria.

oOo

A noite havia sido agitada. Ruki havia bebido algumas boas doses de bebida alcoólica e tinha sorte que seu namorado era consciente e não bebia tanto quanto ele, afinal, Reita teria que dirigir! E em seguida cuidar do namorado alcoolizado.

Reita dirigiu com cuidado até o apartamento de Ruki. Ajudou o menor sair do carro e andar até o apartamento. No elevador deixou o loirinho escorado na parede do local, mas logo resolveu segurar Ruki, pois este parecia que cairia a qualquer instante.

O baixista pegou as chaves do apartamento de Ruki e entrou com o mesmo. Levou-o diretamente para o banheiro e lá retirou suas roupas apressadamente. Colocou-o dentro do box e ligou a água do chuveiro, empurrando-o delicadamente para baixo da mesma. Depois de alguns protestos e Reita quase tomar um banho junto com o menor, por este não querer ficar em baixo da água, ambos estavam finalmente deitados na cama. Ruki vestia apenas uma camisa e Reita apenas havia retirado a blusa que usava. O baixinho ajeitou-se parcialmente sobre o corpo do mais velho e este abraçou Ruki protetoramente. E assim ambos pegaram no sono.


	2. Desespero

**II – Desespero**

Na manhã seguinte, o sol entrava no quarto pela janela mal fechada e batia diretamente em Ruki. Este tentou se revirar na cama, mas sentia os braços e o corpo quente de Reita atrás de si o impedirem de se mover. Então se encolheu mais contra o corpo maior, sentindo todo o seu próprio corpo reagir com apenas esse simples ato. A respiração calma do mais velho batia agora contra seu pescoço, dando-lhe leves e gostosos arrepios e os braços ao seu redor o apertaram mais contra aquele corpo.

"Hm... Como é bom..."

— Acordou koi?

"Ah essa voz é tão linda..."

— Uhum... – Ruki murmurou, ainda parcialmente dormindo.

— É, imagino que ainda esteja dormindo, depois do tanto que bebeu ontem... Descanse.

— Uhum... – Ruki murmurou novamente, mas logo se levantou rapidamente. – Não diga que eu simplesmente dormi ontem! – falou com desespero.

— Sim, porque Ru-chan? – Reita levantou-se também, ficando igualmente sentado na cama.

— Argh! Que droga! Eu tinha planejado tudo! Porque eu fui dormir!? – falou mais para si mesmo do que para Reita, mas este escutou claramente.

— Planejado? – perguntou curioso.

— Err... Sabe nee... Rei-chan... É que...

— Pretendia fazer algo comigo? – falou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— É... Eu pretendia... Mas eu realmente me excedi ontem...

— Isso é um fato Ru-chan. Mas se quiser fazer algo, fique a vontade, eu te deixo fazer o que queria ontem, agora. – assim que falou, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ruki e voltou a se deitar.

— Hm... Mesmo? – Ruki falou com um sorriso sacana formando em seus lábios.

Reita não respondeu. Apenas ficou com os olhos fechados e ambos os braços cruzados em baixo da cabeça. Ruki então subiu em cima do maior, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro e aproximou-se do pescoço alvo de Reita, depositando leves beijos, logo subindo pela face e boca, descendo para o queixo e novamente para o pescoço. As mãos de Reita logo foram para a cintura, descendo para as coxas roliças de Ruki e acariciando a região. Porém não durou muito, uma vez que Ruki afastou-se do loiro e levantou-se, indo calmamente para o banheiro.

Reita ficou olhando tudo intrigado e antes que Ruki fechasse a porta do banheiro, este parou no batente e encarou o namorado que ainda o olhava com curiosidade.

— De noite, Rei-chan... – assim fechou a porta. E em seguida o chuveiro foi ligado.

— Tsc... Esse meu Chibi... – negou levemente com a cabeça, virando-se de lado e voltando a dormir.

oOo

Após algum tempo, Reita acordou e encontrou-se sozinho no quarto. Levantou preguiçosamente e vestiu-se com calma. Foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e logo saiu do quarto. Seguiu até a cozinha e encontrou o pequeno sentado na mesa, já devidamente vestido, degustando de seu desjejum.

— Hm... Parece estar bom... – falou entrando na cozinha e parando ao lado de seu namorado.

— Ohayo, Rei-chan! – Ruki ao escutar a voz do mais velho sorriu largamente, olhando-o vir até si.

— Ohayo!

O baixista sentou-se à mesa ao lado do outro. Este o olhava em expectativa e logo o que o baixinho queria veio; Reita segurou levemente o rosto do menor em sua direção e beijou aqueles lábios carinhosamente. Ruki sorriu após o breve beijo e voltou a sua refeição. Em seguida Reita serviu-se de uma fatia de pão com margarina e pegou a maçã que estava a sua frente. Começou a comer calmamente junto com o seu namorado. Assim que terminaram ajeitaram tudo e foram para sala, sentando-se no sofá.

Ruki aproveitou a proximidade de Reita e escorou-se no mais velho. Este passou um braço pelos ombros de Ruki, o puxando para se deitar em seu colo. E assim o baixinho o fez. Ficou deitado recebendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos e se continuasse daquele jeito dormiria, por isso levantou-se e sentou-se corretamente no sofá. Franziu o cenho e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Onde estava Sabu? O bichinho sequer havia lhe acordado ou vindo pedir comida ou para dar uma volta...

— Rei-chan, você viu o Sabu-chan?

— Hm... Não. Mas ele deve estar em algum lugar da casa dormindo...

— Hai, hai. Mas ele precisa vir comer e preciso levar ele dar uma volta.

— Já entendi... Vou ver onde está a fera. – dizendo isso Reita levantou-se a contragosto, indo procurar a bola de pêlos. Ruki com um sorriso radiante deitou-se no sofá e ficou esperando o namorado voltar.

Passados 5 minutos, Ruki estava impaciente com a demora. Sabu não poderia ter se escondido tão bem assim! Poderia? O vocalista levantou-se irritado e foi até o quarto, encontrando Reita revirando seu roupeiro a procura do cachorro.

— Ele está ai? – perguntou se aproximando do outro.

— Iie. Nem no banheiro, nem na dispensa, nem na área de serviço, nem no quarto de hóspedes... Ele simplesmente não está aqui. – Reita falou demonstrando preocupação na voz.

— Como assim ele não está aqui?! – falou intrigado, com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

— Ru-chan... Koi... Ele não está no apartamento.

— COMO NÃO ESTÁ?! – o baixinho se alarmou e saiu correndo pelo apartamento chamando o bichinho e revirando tudo que era canto a procura dele, porém nada do pequeno Sabu aparecer.

Reita, sentado no sofá, observava o desespero do namorado. Este já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando Ruki passou por ele pela enésima vez, segurou seu braço firmemente, o puxando para o sofá. Ruki caiu em cima do maior, sentado em seu colo e se encolheu no abraço acolhedor do outro.

— Calma Ru-chan... Vamos encontrar ele. Sairemos hoje, agora, se quiser, e começamos a procurá-lo.

— R-Reita... Ele fugiu mesmo... Mas como...? – Ruki segurava o choro, se agarrando no namorado, que tentava reconfortá-lo.

— Não sei... Talvez... – Reita parou um pouco para pensar e Ruki o olhou desesperado.

— Talvez o que...?

— Hm... Lembra ontem?

— O que tem ontem? – perguntou o menor sem entender.

— Antes de sairmos, quando te trouxe para casa. Ele pode ter saído do apartamento àquela hora em que nós estávamos conversando...

— Como eu sou idiota! – Ruki voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Reita. Se amaldiçoava por não ter cuidado desse pequeno detalhe e ter se importando mais com um plano fracassado de sedução.

— Ruki...? – Reita perguntou preocupado.

— Vamos procurá-lo!

O baixinho levantou-se rapidamente do colo de Reita e o puxou apartamento a fora.


	3. Procurando

**III – Procurando**

Ruki e Reita esquivavam-se frequentemente das muitas pessoas que passavam pela calçada, assim como Ruki desviou de alguns carros quando resolveu atravessar a rua correndo, com o sinal aberto, por 'achar' que havia visto Sabu, quando na verdade era apenas um outro cachorro parecido com o bichinho.

A manhã passava devagar. Reita estava cansado, mas continuava ajudando o namorado, sem reclamar, pois sabia o quanto aquele cachorro era importante para o pequeno. E estava começando a achar que o bicho peludo que tanto lhe incomodava também fazia falta para si... O baixista suspirou ao ver Ruki sair em disparada a sua frente novamente, esbarrando em pessoas e esquivando-se das que conseguia, para em poucos minutos depois, quando Reita já estava quase se aproximando do local para onde o baixinho havia corrido, este aparecer na visão de Reita com a cabeça baixa e o passo pesado; a típica criança emburrada e chorosa.

O mais alto parou onde estava e esperou Ruki chegar até si. Assim que este estava em sua frente, Reita levou uma mão até o queixo de Ruki e levantou sua cabeça. Os olhos cheios de lagrimas do menor encaravam os preocupados do baixista. Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou uma lágrima escapar-lhe dos olhos, para em seguida negar levemente com a cabeça e se atirar nos braços de Reita, que o acolheu com todo o gosto.

— Calma Ru-chan... Logo o acharemos. – Reita tentava reconfortar o menor, mas este parecia irredutível, não conseguia sequer pensar direito.

— Reita ele... Ele pode ter sido atropelado! Ou terem pegado-o na rua! Ou qualquer outra coisa pior! Ele pode ter morrido! Pode estar passando frio! Fome! Ele pode...

— Shiii... Não fale mais nada, koi. – Reita interrompeu-o e deixou o menor agarrar-se ainda mais e chorar mais um pouco em seu ombro. – Só vamos sair daqui do meio dessa gente, vamos sentar ali nesse banco.

— H-hai...

Quase sendo arrastado pelo mais velho, Ruki sentou-se no banco indicado e continuou agarrado a Reita. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, até que finalmente Ruki resolveu parar de chorar e sentar-se corretamente no banco.

— Está melhor? – o mais velho perguntou.

— Hai.

Mesmo com o olhar baixo e ainda tendo pressentimentos horríveis quanto ao estado de Sabu, levantou-se de supetão, assuntando Reita, que se levantou também. Ruki olhou para o mais velho e sorriu fraco, recebendo um sorriso de volta. E num movimento rápido Ruki segurou firmemente a mão de seu namorado e o puxou multidão adentro novamente.

oOo

— Ruki, vamos sentar um pouco! Já passou do meio dia, eu estou com fome, você também deve estar, sem contar que já passamos quase a cidade inteira!

— Não e não Reita! Vamos continuar procurando! Vamos pegar outro táxi e vamos mais pra frente, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar! – Ruki saiu correndo na frente de Reita e chamou o táxi que passava por lá.

O baixista suspirou. Pelo menos ficaria sentado por alguns minutos. Foi em direção ao veículo, onde o outro o esperava já lá dentro. Assim que o baixista entrou, Ruki pediu para levar-los alguns bairros para frente. Ficaram sentados por bons 30 minutos, pois o transito estava infernal, a hora de pico, estava ai e todos resolviam sair juntos de suas casas para voltarem ao trabalho. Ruki ficou o tempo inteiro olhando para todos os lados possíveis, a fim de ver se não achava o cachorrinho perdido ali pelo meio, mas nem sinal dele.

Ao descerem do táxi e pagarem, Ruki imediatamente olhou dentro de um beco, mas em seguida voltou a caminhar na calçada cheia de gente. Reita ia atrás, cuidando de seu namorado. Ele estava tão avoado, tão compenetrado na dura tarefa de achar o bichinho, que seria capaz de esquecer de olhar se o semáforo estava verde ou vermelho. Portando, como bom namorado, Reita cuidava do pequeno.

— RUKI! – o maior gritou, quando notou que o loiro estava se afastando demais dele.

— HEIM? – Ruki virou-se para trás e parou, esperando que Reita chegasse perto de si.

— Vá com calma, não quero que seja atropelado!

— Eu não vou! – falou irritado.

— Ah é... Percebe-se, principalmente quando estava prestes a atravessar a rua com todos esses carros ai passando! – Reita controlou seu tom de voz. Não queria magoar o menor, mas estava cansado dessa cisma de Ruki de procurar Sabu sozinho.

— Gomen... – o menor abaixou a cabeça e Reita o puxou para um abraço, que foi correspondido prontamente, e novamente, o baixista viu-se agarrado pelo menor. Puxou-o cuidadosamente até uma vitrine de uma loja e ficou ali. Pelo menos ali dificilmente alguém esbarraria neles.

— Vamos distribuir cartazes, falar para a carrocinha, para a polícia, divulgar na televisão, rádio, internet, para quem você quiser! Mas por favor, Chibi, vamos para casa. Você precisa descansar. Eu preciso descansar! E comer... Não quero que passe mal, vamos Ru-chan, vamos para casa.

Reita tentava convencer Ruki, fazendo carinhos gostosos nos cabelos claros do namorado e o apertando mais ao seu corpo. Num suspiro Ruki balançou positivamente a cabeça e se afastou levemente de Reita, sorrindo fraco.

— Você tem razão. Vamos, Rei-chan!

oOo

Estavam chegando em casa, faltava apenas alguns quarteirões e logo desceriam daquele táxi e finalmente descansariam. Entretanto, Ruki continuava olhando para todos os lados possíveis até que numa esquina avistou um pequeno vulto peludo correndo.

— PAAAAREEE JÁÁÁ!!! – gritou e imediatamente o motorista parou numa vaga.

Ruki, assim que viu o carro quase parando, desceu a mil e correu até um pouco atrás. Reita ficou estático, o que havia dado em Ruki afinal? O baixista desceu do táxi e pediu para o motorista esperar um pouco, assim indo em direção a Ruki.

Ao chegar até o menor, olhou com preocupação para este, que estava abaixado, de costas para si e chorando.

— Ru-Ruki, o que foi? – perguntou incerto.

— Olha Rei-chan! – falou com a voz chorosa, para então, levantar-se e virar-se para Reita, que arregalou os olhos. – Ele estava voltando!

Ruki abraçou fortemente Sabu, que agora lambia o seu dono e latia.

— Como você o viu?! Eu não o vi! – disse não acreditando no que estava vendo.

— É impossível eu não reconhecer meu próprio cachorro, não acha? – perguntou sorrindo largo e fazendo carinho no bichinho em seu colo.

Reita aproximou-se de Ruki e abraçou o menor, deixando Sabu no meio, quase sendo esmagado, mas este como bom cachorro pequeno rosnou ferozmente para Reita, a fim de proteger seu dono.

— Hey! Manda essa bola de pÊlos calar a boca! – falou indignado e Ruki riu.

— Você sabe que Sabu-chan gosta de ti, só que ele demonstra de uma forma diferente. – dizendo isso o menor fez com que Reita pegasse o bichinho, este rosnou novamente para o baixista, que o segurou de frente para si, agora ambos encaravam-se olhos nos olhos.

— É... Eu noto o quanto ele gosta de mim... – Sabu rosnou novamente e tentou morder as mãos que o seguravam, Reita franziu o cenho – Aliás, esse cachorro precisa de um banho! – falou afastando Sabu de si, e entregando-o novamente para Ruki, que assim que o recebeu de volta cheirou a cabecinha do cão.

— Eca! Sabu! Onde é que você se enfiou?! Vamos logo para casa, que eu concordo com o Rei-chan, você precisa de um banho imediatamente!

oOo

Não demorou a chegarem em casa e logo Ruki levou Sabu para dentro do banheiro, colocando-o dentro do box. Em seguida retirou sua camisa e entrou também junto do cão. Reita veio logo em seguida, trazendo o xampu, a toalha e a escova de Sabu em mãos. Entregou o xampu para Ruki e o restante colocou em cima da pia. Já ia sair quando Ruki o chamou.

— Reita, me ajude. Você sabe que mesmo ele sendo pequeno dá um trabalho enorme lavar ele!

— Você podia me pedir tudo, menos lavar essa pulga... – falou. E muito a contragosto, retirou a camisa e entrou no box. – Vamos lá então!

Assim que Ruki ajeitou a água, começaram a lavar Sabu, porém este não ficava quieto, sempre tentando fugir. Ruki desistiu de segurar o bichinho e entregou para Reita, que o segurou fortemente e então olhou para o cachorro desafiadoramente.

— Quero ver você sair daqui agora!

Ruki começou a lavar com cuidado a região da cabeça, logo passando para as patas e o restante do corpo. Retirou o xampu também com cuidado, em seguida saiu do box e pegou a toalha, abriu novamente o a porta de vidro e Reita entregou o bichinho para Ruki, que levou-o até a pia e começou a seca-lo.

— Ruki, ensine esse tua bola de pelos a parar de arranhar tanto! – Reita aproximou-se de ambos e continuou a olhar para seu corpo – Olhe só esses vergões! Até parece você quando estamos transando!

Ruki imediatamente ficou vermelho. Olhou para os braços e o tronco de Reita e definitivamente ele lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que arranhava o corpo do maior enquanto estavam na cama.

— Err... Gomen...? – disse incerto quanto à resposta daquela pergunta.

— Ele tem para quem puxar mesmo... – Reita deu de ombros e saiu do banheiro, deixando Ruki extremamente rubro e sem jeito.

— Sabu... – Ruki parou de secar o cão e o encarou sério – Você me mete em cada situação...

— RUKI! TIRE ESSE CACHORRO DO BANHEIRO! QUERO TOMAR BANHO! – Reita gritou da cozinha.

— JÁ VAMOS SAIR! – Ruki avisou.

— Mas e quem disse que é para você sair? – Reita apareceu na porta do banheiro, já com a calça desabotoada. Ruki olhou para o maior e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Err...

— Você também tem que tomar banho, depois de ter corrido a cidade inteira atrás dessa coisa peluda! – falou casualmente, dando de ombros.

— E-está bem Rei-chan. – sorriu fraco, sabia que no final não conseguiria tomar banho direito e o motivo seria Reita.

— Quando terminarem me avise, vou me deitar um pouco. – dizendo isso saiu, deixando novamente Ruki sozinho com Sabu. O vocalista suspirou, continuando a ajeitar o cão, e um sorriso divertido e malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. Penteou os pelos de Sabu, ajeitando-o devidamente e assim que terminou, colocou-o para fora do banheiro.

— Reita... – chamou o outro sensualmente, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Não demorou e Ruki viu o maior se aproximar, deixando que seus lábios formassem o mesmo sorriso malicioso que havia nos de Ruki.

– Vamos? – Ruki perguntou sugestivo, alcançando o cós da calça, ainda aberta, de Reita e puxando-o para mais perto ainda. E sem delongas Reita empurrou o menor para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta num estrondo.


End file.
